1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to masks used by persons to protect their breathing passages from a contaminating atmosphere and, more particularly, to such masks which also provide eye protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masks which protect both a wearer's breathing passages and the wearer's eyes are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to such masks, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,379,493, 2,861,567, 4,352,353, and 5,483,975, 5,572,990. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,493 discloses a breathing mask that protects breathing passages and eyes. In addition, this apparatus also protects the wearer's ears from excessive noise. It is noted that this apparatus also covers a substantial portion of the wearer's forehead and neck, in addition to the wearer's nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. To provide for more extensive ventilation, it would be desirable if an eye, ear, and respiration protection apparatus did not cover substantial portions of the wearer's forehead and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,567 discloses a pressurized helmet for aviators. To retain pressure, the head of the wearer is enclosed by the helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,353 discloses headgear with encloses the entire head of a wearer to protect the wearer's eyes, breathing passages, and ears from toxic substances. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,975 discloses a device worn by a diver to facilitate equalizing pressure across the eardrum of the diver. With this apparatus, the diver can breath through one's mouth, but cannot breath through one's nose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,990 discloses a respiratory mask that covers a wearer's mouth and nose. The device is in helmet form to cover the entire head of the wearer.
Still other features would be desirable in an eye, ear, and respiration protection apparatus. For example, rather than using a helmet motif, it would be desirable if a nose and mouth mask were connected to an ear protector assembly using linear struts. In this regard, it would be desirable if the linear struts between the nose and mouth mask and the ear protector assembly were adjustable to accommodate different size heads. Also, it would desirable if the ear protector assembly were adjustable laterally to accommodate different head sizes. To stabilize the support and positioning the eye, ear, and respiration protection apparatus on a wearer's head, it would be desirable if the apparatus included one headstrap that extends over the wearer's head and includes another headstrap that extends behind the wearer's head. Also, in adjusting the headstraps on a wearer's head, it would be desirable if push buttons locks were provided both to release the headstraps when adjustments are needed and to lock the headstraps after the adjustments have been made.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use masks to protect a wearer's eyes, ears, and breathing passages, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an eye, ear, and respiration protection apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not cover substantial portions of the wearer's forehead and neck; (2) uses linear struts to connect a nose and mouth mask to an ear protector assembly; (3) provides that the linear struts between the nose and mouth mask and the ear protector assembly are adjustable to accommodate different size heads; (4) provides that the ear protector assembly is adjustable laterally to accommodate different head sizes; (5) includes one headstrap that extends over the wearer's head and includes another headstrap that extends behind the wearer's head; and (6) provides push buttons locks both to release the headstraps when adjustments are needed and to lock the headstraps after the adjustments have been made. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique eye, ear, and respiration protection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.